Dreams do come true
by dem dam books
Summary: This is Ginny's POV of everything. From Crush to reality this starts in the Chamber of Secrets. First FanFiction and I suck at summaries but is better then it sounds. All rights go to J.K. Rowling


**Chapter 1- Seeing him for the first time**

Ginny POV-

I sat daydreaming on my bed embarrassed that I was in love with Ron's best friend but how could I not. Every girl in the wizard world wanted him, the boy who lived.

I heard a bang on the stairs and Fred and George quietly yell at Ronald to be quiet or they would be caught before they even got out of the house. I was curious so I snuck to the door and listened to them trying to quietly go down the stairs. I crept out of my room and followed them, it was past midnight and I saw them swipe dad's car keys and head out to the old thing. I went back upstairs when I lost sight of them as the rose into the sky and turn invisible.

I must have fallen asleep cause I woke to mum screaming.

"Have you any idea worried I've been? Beds empty! No note! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care? - never, as long as I lived - you wait until you father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy -"

"Perfect Percy," mutters Fred

YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!" yelled mum "you could have died, you could have been seen, you could have lost your father his job…"

The list seemed to go on for hours till I heard mum say something that made my heart stop, "I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear. Come in and have some breakfast."

Oh no Harry Potter here in my house. I'm going to die but I have to see him for myself.

"They were starving him Mum!" said George.

Mum's expression softens and she starts cutting and buttering bread for Harry

I walk into the room and find Harry looking at me. I blush instantly, squeal and run from the room but I don't miss Ron leaning towards Harry and saying "That's Ginny my sister. She fancies you."

Shoot me now, I'd never be able to show my face again. I dash into my room and shut the door hard. I sat down on my bed and grabbed my notebook I drew Harry's face the picture was still perfect in my mind. He had a kind expression and looked happy as he looked at me before I ran out of the room. I had a knack for art but nobody knew. It was the one thing in my life I didn't have to share with anyone.

I hear a commotion out in the back. It is Fred, George and Ron doing what I guess their punishment is. I move to the window for a better view. I see a thing that looks like a potato fly over the hedge and laugh cause there punishment is so bad. The garden gnomes are hard to get rid of and often put up a fight.

Ron jumps up and at first I think he's been caught but then see Harry came out to join them. I study him while I know he's not looking. He is skinnier than I imagined but if what George said is true and they were starving him then I guess it makes sense. He had jet black hair that is ruffled and sticking up in different places. He has a beautiful smile and I imagine a wonderful laugh as well.

I draw him again and think I finally got him just about right. He looks so good and I wish he was mine.

~Later~

I hear someone coming upstairs so I go look out the door and see Harry looking into my eyes with his blue ones. I close the door quickly but still lean against it to hear what they say.

"Ginny," says Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally-."

They move up to Ron's room and I can't hear them any more. I go back to my bed and lay down with the sketch book I smuggled upstairs from mums stack she thinks no one knows about. I draw Harry, always Harry. I know I don't stand a chance but why can't a girl dream. He is so perfect and Ron says he even came face to face with you-know-who last year and beat him. Now he was standing in my house and I couldn't even muster the courage to talk to him. Why would he want me when I'm so scared to do the simplest of things like show my family my drawings.

I spend most days trying to stay away from Harry. Whenever he enters a room I am in I usually knock something over and blush then run out of the room.

One morning I think I am up early enough to go down to breakfast with mum and dad. The letters have arrived from Hogwarts with Harrys along with them. Harry enters the room and I knock my porridge bowl to the floor. I dive to the floor to pick it up and come up blushing like crazy.

They read their cards then Fred looks over at Harrys list.

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books too! he says.

"The lot won't come cheap," says George, with a quick look at mum and dad. "Lockhart's books are really expensive…"

Well, we'll manage," said mum but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year? Harry asks me.

I nod my blush deepening then put my elbow in the butter, blush deepening further if thats possible. Percy walks in and I am glad for the distraction. He is wearing his Hogwarts prefect badge.

"Morning all," says Percy briskly. "Lovely day." He sits down on Errol. As he pulls out Errol, Ron dives for him.

"Errol!" says Ron pulling a letter out from under his wing, "Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying we were going to try and rescue you from the Dursley's." he says to Harry. They lean together to read the letter. "Can we meet Hermione in Diagon Alley on Wednesday mum?" he asks mum.

"Well that fits nicely, we can go and get your things then too." says mum starting to clear the table.

The boys, except Percy, of course, were going to play Quidditch by our paddock so I followed them to watch, careful not to be seen of course. They were tossing apples to each other and taking turns on Harry's broom. I hide in the trees and studied Harry. He was a natural on the broom and it was obvious he was a perfect seeker.

I went back to the house before the boys did so I wasn't caught watching them. I went up to my room and drew harry on his broom. I was almost out of paper so I would have to sneak away from mum at Diagon Alley to get a few more sketch books to last through the year. I have a small stash of cash that no one knows about. I've been saving for a while now and had not much but definitely more than anyone else has, beside mum and dad of course. It would definitely be able to supply me with drawing books for another year or two. I lay down and fall asleep dreaming of Harry.


End file.
